Hana Tsu-Vachel
Hana Tsu-Vachel is a player character in the Fear Effect horror video game series. She was introduced in Fear Effect in 1999 and is most notable and remembered because of her controversial bisexual relationship in the game's 2001 prequel Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix. In video games Hana is a freelancer of French and Chinese descent who was once a teenage prostitute and a member of a vast criminal organization known as the Triad. In fact, the Triad still claim her as their property, and it is in part to earn enough money to buy back her "contract" that she works such high-risk and high-paying assignments. Brash and edgy with a penchant for sarcasm, Hana is as skillful with her tongue as she is with using firearms and piloting vehicles, able to finagle or flirt her way out of many difficult situations but equally capable of solving problems with weapons if need be. In spite of a demonstrated level of sophistication, she is not above using sex as a weapon. Hana's close partner is another mercenary, Glas Royce. In Retro Helix, her friend and lover is Rain Qin, a female hacker with a past shrouded in secrecy who Hana discovered during a mission a few years before the story begins. In other media |source=Stan Liu|width=25%|}} Retro Helix gained some notoriety for a suggestive advertisement campaign in gaming magazines, hinting at a lesbian relationship between Hana and Rain. Director Stan Liu would go on to state in various interviews that Hana and Rain were not necessarily lesbians, but simply two women who in this particular instance had developed a physical relationship. In fact, the only scene in the game itself that matches the overt sexuality of the steamy ads is one where the two women disrobe on an elevator and embrace specifically to distract the male guards watching them on a security camera - most of the game is actually spent with the duo apart and talking via radio. Liu suggests that human relationships are not so black and white as to be reduced to categories, but often fall into a grey area. According to GameCritics.com, "Publisher Eidos may have played up the girls-gone-wild lesbo angle by having ... Hana Tsu-Vachel and Rain Qin, straddling each other in their underwear for the print ads, but the actual game wasn't the promiscuous orgy that ads teased." Hana also stars in two Image single-issue comics based on both Fear Effect games. In 2004-2006, German film maker Uwe Boll planned to make a live-action film featuring "sexy heroines Hana and Rain in a much edgier fashion."Uwe Boll Buys Option For Fear Effect Flick: News from 1UP.com Reception According to a review by GameSpot, "Rain and Hana's relationship ultimately proves itself to be the game's tearful legacy."Frank Provo, Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix Review, GameSpot, February 20, 2001 GameSpot also featured Hana and Rain in their article "Great Loves", despite being portrayed "in more of a 'hey dude, it's hot lesbians making out!' way", but noting rarity of video game female homosexual characters characters before them "so Hana and Rain's relationship, while at times gratuitous, was nonetheless quite interesting."Carrie Gouskos, Great Loves, Page 5, GameSpot.com Featuring them in the girls of gaming special in 2003, play wrote the two are famous for "their love for one another and hatred for anyone or thing that dares to stand in their way."Play magazine presents: girls of gaming #1 In 2007, Inquirer.net featured them on the list of ten "most memorable video game love teams", stating "just imagine Lara Croft and Joanna Dark making out in a video game," citing the promotional posters.Alexander Villafania, The most memorable video game love teams, INQUIRER.net, 02/02/2007 In 2008, Gearfuse listed her as one of the 25 of the "sexiest video game babes ever", stating "Any game character who bares it all and isn’t afraid of a little carpet munching is a prime candidate for this list."Ryan Ash, 25 of the Sexiest Video Game Babes Ever, GEARFUSE, July 4, 2008 In 2011, UGO.com included the "hard-edged heroine" Hana on the list of top 11 "girls of gaming", remembering her for "hot body and unique style," but most of all for "the suggestive ad campaign for Fear Effect: Retro Helix, which depicted Hana and her new... friend Rain Quin in some very suggestive poses."Top 11 Girls of Gaming, UGO, January 15, 2008 UGO.com also included Hana among the 50 "video game hotties" in 2011, writing "We're all for a little girl-on-girl action, especially because the game's director wanted to make sure that fans understood that Hana 'swings both ways.' Duly noted."Video Game Hotties, UGO, October 27, 2011 In 2012, Hana and Rain ranked at 27th place on the list of "hottest" video game characters by Complex.Larry Hester, The 50 Hottest Video Game Characters, Complex.com, Jun 27, 2012 On the other hand, GamesRadar included her on the list of "game characters that deserved to die" for her possibility to die of fright during the gameplay, calling her "a big scaredy cat who has no place in the survival horror genre."Dave Meikleham, Game characters that deserved to die, GamesRadar, October 23, 2009 Destructoid criticized the prequel, stating that "instead of remembering Hana, Glas, Deke, and a supernatural crime story, gamers remember the absurd lesbian relationship between Hana and Whatsherface."Anthony Burch, Games time forgot: Fear Effect, Destructoid, 01.15.2008 According to Destructoid, "Hana's homosexual attitudes in Fear Effect 2 raised a fair bit of controversy at the time, with some groups shocked at the flagrant sexuality on display while others simply hoped they'd get a little more action out of Hana. Sadly, the latter would wind up the more disappointed."Conrad Zimmerman, Sexy Time! Fear Effect 2, Destructoid, 05.18.2009 Voxy.co.nz devoted an entire page in the article "Brief History of Gaming Sexual Failures" to criticize the portrayal of Hana's and Rain's relationship, adding that Stan Liu "in fact he even back-peddled away from the one area where he might have been awarded some kudos - in actually depicting queer characters as positive lead roles in the game" to make clear Hana is "a hot-blooded heterosexual female that just chooses to go to bed with women sometimes" from a "male fantasy".Adrian Hatwell, A Brief History of Gaming Sexual Failures part 4, Voxy.co.nz, 16 February 2009 References Category:Action-adventure game characters Category:Assassin characters in video games Category:Criminal characters in video games Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional American people of Chinese descent in video games Category:Fictional American people of European descent in video games Category:Fictional American people of French descent Category:Fictional bisexual females Category:Fictional gangsters Category:Mercenary characters in video games Category:Fictional prostitutes Category:Horror video game characters Category:Image Comics characters Category:LGBT characters in video games Category:Orphan characters in video games Category:Science fiction video game characters Category:Video game characters introduced in 1999 Category:Video game protagonists